All The Clowns
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Al e Winry sempre gostaram de palhaços, mas Ed os detestava. •EdWin - Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin •


AEAE. Eu voltei :3

E Volto com um presente para minha querida **Gemma** *-*

Não sou boa de EdWin como você, mas desde que li o último manga pensei nesta fic x)

Com uma música do Edguy, aliás, indo para a escola essa idéia veio. :D

Então, espero que goste ^^

Música do **Edguy** (L) (L)(L)(L)

* * *

**All The Clowns**

_Edward x Winry

* * *

_

-Rápido, Ed! Os convidados estão chegando! – Apressou Winry, ao ver as pessoas acompanhando seus filhos, com embrulhos nas mãos.

-Ah. – Resmungou e revirou os olhos, carregando duas bandejas para fora da casa – Estou indo, estou indo.

No gramado em frente a humilde, mas confortável casa dos Elric, algo inusitado: balões, mesas, cadeiras, comes e bebes. Era o quarto aniversário de Maes Elric, o filho mais novo de Edward e Winry.

-Maes, querido! –Chamou, ao pé da escada – Seus amiguinhos estão chegando, vamos recebê-los.

O pequeno Elric, de cabelos loiro-claros como os da mãe, desceu quase correndo as escadas, com os olhos brilhando. Deu a mão a sua mãe e a puxava porta afora.

-Ed – Virou o pescoço antes de sair, sendo puxada pelo pequeno que a chamava – Vá com Tobias e receba os palhaços, eles estão nos fundos.

Edward olhou para cima da escada, e de lá descia um menino de cinco anos, fisicamente parecido com ele, deu um sorriso ao ver a criança de braços cruzados.

-O que aconteceu, Tobias? - Perguntou ao menino, que chegava emburrado.

-Eu odeio.

-Odeia? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o menino - Odeia o que?

-Palhaços. – Fechou os olhos com força, e apertou ainda mais os braços, ainda cruzados. – Eu odeio palhaços.

O menino parecia ainda mais enfurecido ao ouvir as gargalhadas do pai. Ed começou a andar e falar no percurso.

-Você se parece comigo, quando era pequeno. – Olhou para baixo, onde o garoto o seguia, ainda de braços cruzados - Al sempre gostou de palhaços, mas eu os odiava. – Admirava vagamente para o teto enquanto falava - Todo festival que acontecia e nós íamos, não perdia a oportunidade de chutar algum deles. – Ao ver que o menino soltou uma risadinha abafada, eles seguiram pelo corredor, até chegar na cozinha, onde os dois homens altos e o anão que os acompanhava estavam.

-E era bom chutar eles? - O pequeno, antes emburrado, andava prestando atenção no que o pai dizia.

-Muito! – Coçou a nuca, por baixo do rabo-de-cavalo – Al e eu...nós sempre discutíamos por causa dos palhaços, e sua mãe também. Eles sempre iam embora quando nós chegávamos. Sabe como é, morriam de medo de mim. – Sorriu abertamente para o menino, era nesses momentos que as travessuras de Ed fazia com que seu filho o considerasse a pessoa mais legal do mundo.

Dez minutos se passaram, e Winry cumprimentava as crianças, e alguns pais que as acompanhavam, as diversas crianças corriam e corriam, até ela sentir seu vestido puxado.

-Okaasan – Chamava o pequeno – Onde eles estão?

-Seu pai foi chamá-los – Sorria carinhosamente para o menino – Eu vou lá buscá-los. O que acha de ir brincar com seus amigos enquanto isso? – O menino assentiu e correu em direção as outras crianças, que pulavam e corriam pelo gramado. Mas Winry sentia que algo estava errado.

Pediu licença para os demais, sorrindo, mas saiu batendo os pés e pensando se Edward ia realmente estragar a festa do pequeno.

Seguiu pisando com força e com os punhos fechados, pensando no que faria com Ed pelo atraso. Mas foi surpreendida pelo chamado daquela conhecida voz.

-Winry! – Surpreendeu-se ao ver Al, acompanhado de sua noiva de Xing.

-Al! Mei-chan! – Voltou, em direção ao casal, mas no percurso, viu um pequeno ponto loiro e colorido passando primeiro e puxando Al pelos pela mão.

-Oh, Tobias! O que... – Perguntava o Elric mais novo, antes que o menino o olhasse e dissesse baixo.

-Meu pai...Ele precisa de você! – Corria o menino afobado, Al, percebendo que havia algo de errado correu e passou por Winry, entrando na casa e fechando a porta.

-Mas o que...- Mei e Winry se perguntaram no mesmo momento. Havia algo muito errado.

A esposa de Edward batia incansavelmente na porta, alegando saber o que acontecia. Dois, três minutos e nada. E foi quando recebeu a notícia de que haviam sido vistos três homens correndo em direção ao vilarejo, que ela se deu conta. Os palhaços haviam ido embora.

**_Tell me why all the clowns have gone_**

**_Tell me where did they run_**

Mas antes que ela pudesse esbravejar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, a porta se abriu, e de dentro dela, balões de diversas cores e Al e Ed, de caras pintadas e roupas coloridas, acompanhados do pequeno Tobias. E as crianças, vendo aquela agitação, foram para perto. Ed e Al faziam graça, distribuíam bexigas e doces e as crianças pareciam maravilhadas. E foi quando o pequeno Maes foi colocado nos ombros do pai, que Tobias viu, que nem todos os palhaços eram maus. E que ser palhaço poderia ser divertido também. Winry se permitiu sorrir, ao ver sua família reunida e feliz, junto de todas aquelas crianças. Uma pequena lágrima pensou em se formar, mas ela limpo os olhos com uma das mãos e pediu passagem para entrar nas brincadeiras. Lágrimas _não eram mais permitidas_ na casa dos Elric.

**_On and on, tomorrow's yesterday_**

**_No more tears allowed_**

E no fim da tarde, eles recolhiam os pratos, e a maquiagem borrada de Ed estava quase sumindo. Viram seus filhos deitados na grama, cansados de tanto terem brincado. Ed levava uma bandeja nos braços, enquanto viu Winry se aproximar.

-Eu sabia que você era um palhaço. – Deu uma risadinha, enquanto o ajudava com a bandeja - Mas não tão bom assim.

Ele riu, e não se importou em deixar a bandeja cair na grama fofa quando a puxou pela cintura.

-Mas você e Al _sempre_ gostaram de palhaços.

O sol ia se pondo, trocaram um longo beijo antes de terminar de recolher as bandejas. Os palhaços irem embora acabou proporcionando uma ótima festa.

**_A fire of hope has turned into smoke,_**

**_The child to a man_**

_**It's nothing**

* * *

_

**N/A:** Sabe, eu acho que eles dariam o nome do Hughes para um dos filhos, e tive dúvida para dar nome ao mais velho, então, como a Fic é baseada em uma música do Edguy e eu AMO DO FUNDO D MEU CORAÇÃO S2S2 o vocalista, Tobias Sammet, eu achei que seria um nome bonito x)

Anyway, eu sei que ficou bobinha, mas **reviews são bem-vindas** :D


End file.
